Set Fire to the Rain
by flirtingintechnicolor
Summary: While Blaine, Finn, Tina & Santana have captured their lovers hearts from the very beginning, there's no forgiveness after they make the worst mistakes of their lives. Brittany/Santana, Rachel/Finn, Mike/Tina, Kurt/Blaine. Inspired by the Adele song.


_I let it fall, my heart,  
><em>_And as it fell, you rose to claim it  
>It was dark and I was over<br>Until you kissed__ my lips and you saved me_

"It's over, Blaine!" Kurt screamed as he slammed open the Anderson's front door. The heavy downpour rushed in, soaking him and the doormat. Kurt didn't give a damn.

Blaine stumbled down the stairs, struggling to buckle his belt as he slid his pants over his hips. "Wait, Kurt! It isn't what you think it is!" he yelled after him, raw regret already in his voice.

Kurt whipped around, almond shaped eyes glaring straight at him. "You think I'm a fucking idiot, do you?" he shouted furiously, suddenly in Blaine's face. "You think I'm crazy, huh? Blaine Anderson, the guy who can do anything, and get away with it over a fucking love song and his winning smile. You think I'm going to forget and forgive you for this, do you? I come over for a surprise visit, and I expect you to kiss me at the door and tell me about your day. But now, I'm pretty sure I get the idea of what went on this evening," he snarled furiously, jabbing his pointer finger in the smaller boy's bare chest. His Adam's apple bobbed with every accusation, and he caught himself looking into his scared chocolate pupils. Where he'd once seen romance and fantasy, all he could grasp now was fear and his own disgust and hatred reflecting back at him.

Blaine could feel his inner rue sweep over his body. "Kurt, I swear to God, this'll never happen again," he pleaded as he grabbed his love's hand. "Please, Kurt. You have to know this is the only time it'll ever happen. I swear, Kurt."

Kurt's fiery glare never faltered. "That's right, it'll never happen again. Because you and I, and everything we had, it's done. I have more pride than that to forgive you for this."

A lazy pair of footsteps shuffled on the carpet above the entrance, and an exhausted face leaned over the railing. "Blaine, is that kid gone?" he yawned, catching a glance at the enraged boy below. "Never mind then," he mused, heading back to Blaine's room.

"Go to Hell, Blaine Anderson," Kurt growled through his teeth. He tore his arm away from Blaine's grip, and slammed the door behind him as he flew into the rain.

Blaine was just as quick in pulling back the doorknob and running outside after him. "Kurt, I'm sorry! I love you, Kurt!" he bellowed into the drenching tide. Through the droplets, Kurt could still see the tears racing down his boyfriend's face, faster than the rain itself.

He turned around one last time, unlocking the doors to his car with the keys. "Want to hear a funny story, Blaine? I really loved you too."

_My hands, they're strong  
>But my knees were far too weak<br>To stand in your arms  
>Without falling to your feet<br>_

"Finn, did you just call me…" Rachel whispered, extending her arms in front of her so that she no longer rested on Finn's chest. Her formerly fierce eyes now basked in a ray of horror as she gazed down at him.

His lips grazed the air, not noticing that she'd pulled away. "Call you what, baby?" he moaned ignorantly.

"Quinn. You called me Quinn."

Finn's mouth stopped groping around, and his face turned white as his eyelids fluttered open. Rachel sat up, wasting no time rolling down her dress and rolling off of him. "I didn't call you Quinn. You must have been too paranoid thinking about her that you imagined me saying her name," Finn tried to cover himself lamely. His false allegation was met with a vicious punch into his chest.

"That was the wrong thing to say, asshole!" she screamed at him, punching him again and again. Usually, she wouldn't have done any damage to the football quarterback. But her rage mustered all her strength into her tiny fist, and Finn found himself choking with every strike. As he fell backwards onto the bed again, she grabbed her shoes from underneath the bed and started out the door.

"You still love Quinn Fabray, after all this time? I thought maybe our senior year would be different. She could fall in love with someone else, someone who really loved her, and I could, too. Clearly we both mixed up our suitors, though," she barked as she slid on her flats.

"Rachel, come back! Let's just talk about this, okay?" Finn carped after her. "Your car's not even here, remember? And it's storming outside. How are you going to get home?"

As much as she hated to admit it, she realized the lack of concern in his voice as he didn't even bother to follow her up the stairs. Racing up the steps two by two, she yelled down to him for the final time. "I'll walk home. I'm not a child; I can find my way through a little water. But you and I, Finn Hudson? We're through."

_But there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew.<br>All the things you'd say  
>They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play_

_You would always win, always win.  
><em>

"You led me on."

"It wasn't like that, you know that. We had something real; it's just that-"

"You still loved him, after everything, didn't you?"

"Come on, Mike. Stop taking it like this!"

"Why'd we even do this, then, Tina? You used me to help him realize he wasn't treating you like he should. I thought you really meant it when you said you'd never loved him like you loved me. Turns out you flat out neither loved either of us."

"What on Earth are you talking about? I love you, you know I do. Honestly, though? I just don't feel the same way about you as I feel about him. I love both of you."

"You've got a damn funny way of showing it. Because where I come from, people don't do this to the people they love. This is just wrong, Tina. I thought I knew you, but the girl I loved didn't lie to people for over a year and ruin two people's lives who she claimed she cared for. You're a horrible person, and I hope both you and Artie know that. You made the worst mistake of your life," Mike slid his windbreaker over his narrow shoulders, and refused to look at Tina. His throat choked up, he was glad he had nothing left to say, because he knew it wouldn't have come out without a sob to go along with it.

"Mike, you know that isn't what I'm telling you," Tina sighed, rubbing her hands down her face in exasperation.

"Oh, believe me. I get everything you're saying. Have fun with Artie, and don't talk to me again." Mike shut the door close to the Cohen-Chang apartment behind him, and once he reached the lobby, allowed the tears to come down his eyes.

_But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<br>_

Brittany fiddled with the straps on her sandals, not making eye contact with the fuming Hispanic girl looming over her. "It's just that I don't really _want _to go back to being a Cheerio."

"This is because of Artie, isn't it?" Santana snapped, every syllable scorching off her tongue.

"No!" Brittany said immediately. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at her girlfriend. "Coach Sylvester tried to kill me last year. I know that the cannon needed to put dinner on the table for his twin baby canons and everything, but I didn't want to die. She's always been awfully horrible to us, not just you and I, but Quinn, and Mercedes and Kurt when they were on the team, and sometimes even Becky-"

Santana cut in, rolling her eyes. "She's not doing it to be mean, Britts. She's doing it because she wants us to be the best."

Brittany's marine eyes prayed, begging Santana to listen to what she was telling her. "No, Santana! She just wants to be the best herself. Whether or not we enjoy it in the meantime doesn't matter to her. I can't do that anymore, I just can't. I'm not joining the Cheerios with you, and I'm staying with Glee Club."

Pulling Brittany's shoulders towards her fiercely, Santana's face filled with outrage. "You think they care about you, Brittany? That all their smiles and singing and dancing means that they love you? Because you're wrong. I thought they loved me too, but Sylvester put me straight. I'm done with Glee club, and you better be, too. I'm the only one that can ever love you like that, and I'm going to be captain of the Cheerio's this year. Take your pick. Show choir or the one who really loves you. If you choose New Directions, then we're finished."

Delicate dewdrops slipped through Brittany's eyelashes as she looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, Santana, but you can't expect me to choose between my girlfriend and my true family. Can't we just work this-"

Santana didn't care to listen to the rest of her speech. "I'm glad I finally know where your devotion lies. I'm out." She yanked her sweater from its spot on Brittany's bed, and took off down the stairs.

"Santana! Wait! Santana!" Brittany shouted, but Santana had already dashed out of the building into the pouring rain.

_When I lay with you  
>I could stay there<br>Close my eyes  
>Feel you're here forever<br>You and me together  
>Nothing gets better<br>_

Kurt turned the corner onto Highway I-80, windshield wipers slapping the aqua from the glass before him. The storm had cleared the road from most drivers, so Kurt's Escalade sloshed down the pavement alone.

"How could he?" Kurt whispered to himself, speaking for the first time since he'd left the Anderson's, and caught Blaine in bed with a sophomore Warbler. The sight of their skin touching skin, lips nipping at each other's necks, nails digging into one another's flesh. Kurt had almost made himself sick at the shock.

Unable to contain himself any longer, he broke down and pulled over. Turning the car off, he crawled into himself, closed his eyes, and bawled on the side of the road. Kurt and Blaine, Blaine and Kurt, Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Hummel, together forever. Nothing could have been worse than this.

_'Cause there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew,<br>All the things you'd say,  
>They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play  
>You would always win, always win.<br>_

She'd only reached four blocks away from Finn's until the rain had started to soak her clothes completely. The coldness inside of her was worse that the icy rain, she thought as she stepped into another puddle.

Why was she surprised? This damn love triangle had been circulating for years. How many times had he fallen for one or the other, leaving the latter broken-hearted on the doorstep? She couldn't even bring herself to be depressed about it. Her entire frame was brewing in scorn at herself, for being so idiotic as to think that he could have been telling the truth this time.

Finn Hudson wouldn't win anymore, she promised herself as her hatred overcame her. This was his final chance.

_But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<br>_

Mike's car sat on the other end of the parking garage, but he hadn't managed to make it that far. His back leaning against the damp cement, he slumped to the floor. His throat heaved and his sobs came out heavily. Tina had lied to him, their entire relationship. He'd come across her diary as she'd run to the bathroom for a minute, and he hadn't planned on reading it. He knew he shouldn't, but his curiosity took over. Page after page of confessions he read, and everything he'd imagined in his darkest fantasies appeared in crimson ink.

His heart shattered, every ounce of trust he'd ever had in anyone falling through. He felt like a dead man walking in that very second, completely numb and horribly alive at the same time. When she walked back in the room, he didn't see her as the same girl he'd fallen head over heels for the past year and a half.

The tears that washed his face started to scorch, paving their trails down his cheeks. "Tina, oh, Tina," he coughed, burying his face in his knees.

_I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Well, it felt something died  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!<br>_

She lay back on her bed, unable to speak. Brittany tried to smile, hoping that she'd made the right choice, but her lips couldn't move.

All her senses turned off. Her eyes closed in the blackness. She couldn't feel anything but confusion and regret. Santana's voice, repeating "the one who really loved you," rang vividly in her ears. Her lips could only taste the stale air that lingered with Santana's perfume and their last kiss just minutes before she'd run out. Sniffling her nose, the mascara that melted down her face smelled bitter.

She pulled some of the flaxen hair that hung loosely out of her ponytail into her mouth. Her voice refused to speak, so the only emotion she could omit was the inaudible tears freefalling down.

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
>That heart you caught, must be waiting for you<br>Even now when we're already over  
>I can't help myself from looking for you.<br>_

Finn rubbed his eyes with his hands, groaning as he flopped onto his comforter. Calling Rachel Quinn had to be one of the dumbest mistakes he'd ever made. Things had a tendency to work out for him usually, but he had a bad feeling that there wasn't going to be a phone call from his girl tonight. He'd wait by the telephone anyways.

Blaine had completely forgotten about the mistake he'd left half undressed in his bed, and had gathered a shirt and his keys as quickly as he could. Following the route he knew Kurt went when he headed back from the Anderson's house, he traced his way across the dangerous highway, partially blind in the monsoon. He didn't know why he was doing it; there'd be more explaining to this instance that he knew answers to. But he had to find Kurt, and tell him everything. His eyes worked out the trim of an Escalade parked on the right side, lights turned off. Blaine'd recognize the car anywhere, and he pulled over next to him. taking a deep breath, he tried to prepare himself as he got out of the seat, only five words coming into his mind.

_I set fire to the rain,  
>Watch it pour as I touch your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<br>_

Tina stared out her window, watching the water trickle down the panes. While she was ashamed of herself, she knew she'd never loved Mike like she'd loved Artie. There was nothing she could do about it. What she'd say to either of them next time she saw them, she hadn't the faintest. She ran her finger underneath her eyelid, opening the window to light a cigarette. The drops attracted to the flame like moths, each drip reflecting the light as she set fire to the rain.

_I set fire to the rain,  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Well, it felt something died  
>'Cause I knew that was the last time<br>The last time, oh, oh!_

"What?" Kurt murmured through closed teeth, unrolling the window as Blaine appeared.

"I'm sorry," he yelled over the downpour, rain soaking him as the wind ripped his drenched shirt and hair in every direction. "I really am, Kurt. I love you."  
><em><br>Let it burn  
>Let it burn<br>Let it burn _


End file.
